irisusyndromefandomcom-20200213-history
Lately I've Been Taking Cough Medicine Without Restraint.txt
Lately I've Been Taking Cough Medicine Without Restraint.txt appears in the game folder after you get a score of 40,000 or higher in normal mode after you get the good end. Those two were happily talking again today. It's annoying. ------------- Noisy. Those two next to me are noisy. What in the world is so much fun? I wish everyone would just die. ------------- Today my eyes met with a lone boy's. He gave me a nod with a bit of an embarrassed smile. He was cute. ---- Uujima Satoshi-kun. That was the kid with the cute smile. The gentle kid who even gave a kind smile to someone like me. He's always alone. Just like me. ---- One day, I peeked at Uujima-kun's notebook. There, a strange world was spread before me. Many pencil drawings. A cat, cooking on an earthen brazier in a sealed room, A cat, flying a kite in a thunderstorm, A cat, killing itself slowly with tobacco smoke, A cat, struck in the head by a falling bullet which had been shot straight up from a gun, Illustrations expressing such hatred toward cats were lined up. He's like me, a person with the same feelings. That time that our eyes met was fate. And. Since that day, Uujima-kun and I have been together. --- These lectures are the one chance I have to be happy together with Uujima. We always sit four empty seats apart. Some way or another, it became like this. I love that I can feel him through this odd sense of distance. -------- Recently, I have been referring to him as Uuji. Uuji. Uuji. Uuji. Uuji. Uuji. Uuji. ...Uuji? Is this fate? -------- Uuji and I meet several times a week, sharing the same place and time. It's been so long since I've felt this happy. Yes, not since the time I would play with it in elementary school. The distance between us now is like the wire mesh from back then. I won't let anything rip through this mesh. I won't allow it. It won't happen this time. There's nobody to come between us. Uuji won't be eaten up. -------- By the way, I haven't talked to Uuji yet. But sometimes our eyes meet. I wonder when the day that we speak will come. The "u" from Uuji is the "u" from "usagi". -------- Recently, that girl has gotten too familiar with Uuji. That girl with a high-pitched voice like a cat's. What is this? -------- Lately, that annoying idiot and cat girl have been doing things with Uuji. What is this? -------- I can hear them talking. The three of them are going on a trip. What is this? What is this? Leaving me alone? Taking Uuji along as you please? What do they think a person's loved one is? That. Thieving. Cat. The coughing. Won't stop. -------- After all that's happened, I finally understand what I need to do. Each one of them has to . The plan has been refined. Them and I, us four will go on a trip to a remote area. I will Age and Edogawa. I will thoroughly erase all evidence of my presence. Hiding myself while I pull all the strings behind the scenes of this trip. They will die a mysterious death and be disposed of, and eventually forgotten. And Uuji will become mine alone. It has a few gaps, but it's a nearly perfect plan. The largest hurdle is building enough of a relationship to travel with them. At the same time, winning the right to control the travel plans. Little by little, I'll fill the distance between us. I'm bad with this kind of thing, though. I hate it. It's fine, I can do it if it's for Uuji's sake. ------------- Exams. Library. Opposite me, those three are laughing. About not knowing anything for tomorrow's ethics test, or something. I make an effort to modestly address them. 「Um...」 The three of them stop their conversation and look over with puzzled expressions. This moment of being stared at is unbearable. Although an unpleasant feeling sticks in my chest, It's fine, I can do it if it's for Uuji's sake. I'll fill the distance between us. Little by little. 「I was absent for the lecture. If it's fine with you, can I copy your notes?」 This time, I certainly went down the rabbit hole. --------------- It's mad, isn't it? Yes, it's mad. While soaking in the tub, I reread my notes. This is too ridiculous. A perfect crime? First of all, I was being strange at the time when I wrote the plan down. Erase the evidence? Stupid. Like I could do something like that. The finely torn notes form a narrow, round, miniature tower on top of the drain. I stare fixedly as if to light a fire which would slowly spread into a blaze. Goodbye to the confused me of the past. Nevertheless, to go so far as to organize that strange surprise party, It may be better to evaluate myself. How dare I deceive everyone. Also, my weapon choice was good sense. A blackjack in the form of a durable stocking amply stuffed with rocks and soil. Not bad for a beautiful, compact weapon I can easily make anywhere. Breaking open a packet of medicine, I smoothly pour the white granules into my mouth. I sense the cool sensation inside my mouth spreading until it reaches my brain. I felt myself breathing a bit easier. The reason I couldn't go through with it, Was just because of my feelings. I intently destroy odd things in the cold, inhuman reality of the strange world on the back of my eyelids. It's a game I've played my entire life, ever since my lonely childhood. As I play this game and calm my heart, my feelings of insecurity have somehow disappeared. Now I want to thank such fickleness of mine from the bottom of my heart. I almost crossed the point where I could no longer undo my mistakes. At that time I was utterly strange. Firstly, there's no need to lure my loved one to the scene. And that stupid guy. He's an idiot, but harmless, so there's no need to do anything to him. The target is that cat. Her alone is good enough. Breaking open a packet of cough medicine, I smoothly pour the white granules into my mouth. This makes 30 packets. Ephedrine and codeine fly about my medulla oblongata and sympathetic nerves. In my hazy, drunken brain, thoughts spin and turn. Last time, I was too interested in looking to entertain myself. This time, my feelings will not waver. This time, I'll cut emotion out of the equation. I will doggedly attempt to construct a flawless plan. And if I succeed... alone with Uuji, our backs to the sunset, we'll admire those beautiful drawings together. Category:Txt Files